


Сталкер

by ab_ovo



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Fat fetish, M/M, Stalking, rape fantasies, sex fantasies
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-02-08 19:42:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18629998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ab_ovo/pseuds/ab_ovo
Summary: Текст написан по заявке КТ-67 на Фантастические твари и их фест:Кто-то сталкерит Якоба и мечтает его похитить, бесстыдно фантазирует о нём и в мечтах ебёт на всех поверхностях. Фэтфетиш очень приветствуется. Личность сталкера раскрывается только в конце, и пусть это будет неожиданностью для всех.





	Сталкер

«Объект весь день провел на улицах Лондона. Прошел по набережной Темзы в обе стороны по разным берегам, нигде не задерживаясь. Не похоже, чтобы у него была определенная цель.»

_Ходи или бегай, милый, от меня не оторвешься. Да и не пристало тебе бегать, при такой-то замечательной округлой фигуре. Не порть ее, ни к чему эти новомодные глупости. Говорят, от ходьбы задница только круглеет, но это полная ерунда. Посмотри на мою - она совсем плоская. Твоя же ладно оттопыривает полы пальто, так и просится в ладони! Спорим, ты ни за что не заметишь, как я подойду и поглажу?_

«Объект забыл зонт дома у Скамандера и весь день провел, разъезжая в кэбе по улицам Лондона. Предмет поисков выяснить пока не удалось. Наблюдаемый колесит по жилым кварталам столицы.»

_Да-а, милый, задал ты мне задачку. Не так просто было кататься вслед за тобой и оставаться неузнанным. Я бы не отказался залезть в один кэб, пусть под черной крышей и будет тесно вдвоем на одном сидении. О, эта благословенная теснота и темнота - в окнах мелькают прохожие, дома, встречные кэбы. Джентльмены раскланиваются, если встречаются взглядами, приподнимают шляпы, а ниже, под прикрытием темных дверец занимаются куда более интересными вещами: гладят, сжимают, трут, ласкают податливую плоть. Уж я бы не дал тебе спуска! Гладил бы полные колени, забирался меж тугих бедер ладонью, ласкал член, тискал живот. О, как прекрасно мы бы провели время!_

«Прибыл Скамандер. Объекты весь день провели дома. Чем именно занимались, выяснить не удалось. На кухне через окна разглядеть следы подрывной деятельности не удалось. Продолжаю наблюдения.»

_Не ценишь ты хорошее отношение, Якоб. Провести целый день со Скамандером, этим выскочкой, и даже на минутку не выйти ко мне, на улицу? Я-то надеялся, между нами возникло взаимопонимание! Хотя Скамандера я хорошо понимаю. На вашей кухне не разойтись вдвоем, не пройти между столом и плитой, не касаясь друг друга. Так и вижу как этот прохвост прижимается к тебе, когда ты готовишь! Руки запускает под фартук, прижимается пахом к заднице, бессовестно трется, шепчет на ухо ласковые словечки… Я бы на его месте ни за что не упустил такой случай!_  
_Понятно, почему вы не выходите из дома. Полюбовник из Франции привез зайтеных штучек - полный чемодан. Пока все не перепробуете, не выпустит. Я бы - не выпустил! Разложил бы тебя, Якоб на постели - почему, кстати, у Скамандера такая узкая, отвратительная койка? С такой на полу удобнее любить друг друга, и не скрипит ничего. Но я бы, Якоб, я бы для тебя создал самую большую, самую удобную кровать на свете: с мягкими перинами, грудой подушек, под огромным балдахином, и валял бы тебя по ней весь день без передыху, только пух во все стороны летел бы!_

«Объект снова вышел на улицы. Выглядит хорошо. Заходит в магазины, покупает хлеб.»

_Ах, Якоб! Зачем же ты покупаешь столько продуктов? Решили довести меня до инфаркта, замучать черной завистью? Проваляться в постели неделю, не меньше? Или ты восстанавливаешь силы после суток непрерывной французской любви? Не бережет тебя Скамандер, Якоб! Посмотри, бока схуднули уже, так скоро штаны сваливаться начнут. Ох и поймал бы я тебя в темном переулке, спустил бы штаны до колен, нагнул бы, да и отымел за все мучения, за всю ревность, за все мои страдания! Стонал бы ты у меня в голос, Якоб, умолял бы взять покрепче, да посильнее, но пощады не дождался. Заездил бы я тебя прямо там, у стены, во-он в том переулке, за баками, туда отродясь никто не заглядывает, даже ирландцы брезгуют заходить. А я бы - не побрезговал. И ремнем бы еще отходил, чтобы розовые полосы на светлой коже расцвели, в наказание. Так, чтобы потом забрать тебя домой - а постель уже готова, Якоб! - и ухаживать, втирать мазь в пышные ягодицы, сердиться, если ты будешь шипеть сквозь зубы от прикосновений к чувствительным местам и выслушивать потом мольбы о прощении. Я бы простил тебя, Якоб, я все на свете тебе прощу!_

Якоб вышел из булочной с пакетом, набитым плюшками всех сортов и огляделся. Худой человечек в котелке с черным зонтом все еще торчал на углу, пялился в переулок. Может быть, Ньют не прав, и с этим, как его - Стеббинсом? - стоит поговорить? Объяснить, что он просто ищет место для булочной и никаких разоблачений магии не планирует? Поймет ли? Стоит попробовать, была не была. Якоб шагнул с тротуара на мостовую.


End file.
